


【ggad】复乐园 番外·他是龙

by Candic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【ggad】复乐园 番外·他是龙

“阿——！！！！尔——！！！！”

震天响的呼喊从小木屋里冲出来，分贝足以将房顶掀翻，而制造了这场十级噪音的始作俑者就躺在卧室的床上，像个二大爷似的翘起二郎腿，嘴角处还沾了一点昨晚睡前偷吃的黑巧克力屑。

没过几秒，踩在木制地板上的“咚咚”脚步声就传了过来，“怎么了，盖尔？”阿不思小跑进房间问，他刚刚正在地里劳作，穿着简单耐脏的工作服，袖子挽到胳膊上，正好露出他漂亮红润的手肘，脚上套着的那双胶靴上溅了很多泥点。

“过来让我抱抱。”盖勒特像一个还没上学的孩子，任性地在床上打了个滚，翻到床沿处朝阿不思张开了手臂。

但阿不思对盖勒特相当放纵，他走到床边单膝跪下来，为了不让泥污弄脏床单，他只能用这种姿势半倚在盖勒特怀里。

长长的红发因为要干活，所以被阿不思盘了起来，盖勒特看着那些细滑的发丝间渗出来的亮晶晶的水渍，笑着吻了下去，但随即就皱起了鼻子。

“一股山羊味……”他又滚回了床中间，假装被羊膻气熏死般翻着白眼。

阿不思哈哈笑起来，挥动手掌扇出一点风，“今天阿不他们要过来吃饭，你忘啦，我可是从早上一直忙到现在。”

盖勒特从鼻子里重重“哼”了一声，“我不想让别人弄脏咱们的小岛。”

如盖勒特所言，他们现在居住的地方位于人间某片海域的岛屿上，除了避免被人类发现而施加的混淆法术，看上去就和一般的小岛没什么两样，也很方便他们随时去人类世界玩耍。

“别这样说，”阿不思坐在床边揉着盖勒特的金色脑袋，“他们毕竟是我们的亲人，而且每个月才来一次，我们可没有道理不欢迎人家。”

欢迎？！盖勒特在心里打出一个巨大的问号和感叹号，他是脑子有病才会欢迎一个明显垂涎自己嫂子的小混蛋，想到奥瑞利乌斯每次看向阿不思时的那种眼神，盖勒特就气得掐了把恋人圆润紧实的臀肉。

“我可是还生着气呢！你竟然把我给咱们儿子取的名字给了那小鬼，还整日在我眼皮子底下和他眉来眼去。”

眉来眼去？阿不思对这次词语表示强烈的疑问，自从感觉到盖勒特深深的醋意，他和奥瑞利乌斯间的交流已经精简到了最简短的几句问好，怎么到了他眼里，却成了眉来眼去暗送秋波。

“咱们不都已经离开天国了么，”阿不思无奈地笑着，趴坐在地板上，和盖勒特面对着面，“以后这里就只有咱们两个人，还有我们的孩子，但我们也不能彻底与世隔绝吧。”

他轻轻拍了拍盖勒特的背，像哄孩子那样哄着眼前的少年。实际也确实如此，盖勒特的记忆和性格还停留在他十八岁那年，很多时候阿不思和他在一起，会觉得自己并不是在谈情说爱，而是在养孩子，或者是养了只终于炸毛的金毛。

小小的窗户外忽然涌进来一整强风，吹得那些挂在窗檐下的花朵簌簌抖起来，一些娇嫩的花瓣经不起这般摧残，于是纷纷飘落，如同一场绯色的春雨。

阿不思抬头朝屋外望过去，看见天边远远的几个人影，“啊，他们快到了，快起来，盖尔。”阿不思催促着盖勒特赶紧起床洗漱，紧赶慢赶，才总算在阿不福思他们落地前收拾好了他的大金毛。

盖勒特被阿不思拉着走到门外，满脸都写着不高兴地等候远处已经落地的三个人走过来。如果说在看见妹妹并未到场的盖勒特只是有点不满的话，那么当他看见那个满脸雀斑的小红毛时，他离当场爆炸就差那么一点。

嗬，真好，一个满肚子坏水的傲娇弟弟、一个脑子不好使的膻味山羊、还有一个从不会看人脸色的社恐学生，他们怎么不再提溜上那个被自己烧成灰烬的里德尔，这样正好就可以组成一个四人团。

他连名字就想好了——为什么你们会这么让我这么讨厌。

“亚茜怎么没来？”他阴沉着脸朝对面三个人问，然后看向纽特，“你又来做什么？”

纽特被盖勒特如炬又凌厉的目光看得浑身一抖，下意识往奥瑞利乌斯身后缩去。

奥瑞利乌斯笑了偏了偏头，示意纽特不要害怕，此时他站在两个红头发的天使中间，竟形成了一种众星捧月的感觉。

“纽特是来给阿不思哥哥送书的，”奥瑞代替纽特解释道：“至于亚茜么，她现在每天都缠在阿伯纳西身边，大概是抽不开身了。”他说到妹妹，眼角微微弯了弯，然后朝阿不思心照不宣地一笑。

这还不算眉来眼去？！他简直是把自己这个大哥当成了摆设，公然和阿不思调情。盖勒特差点吐出一口老血，接着气愤地看向身边的阿不思，“你当初就不该把那小子也顺手复活了，我早晚要打死他！”他咬牙切齿地说道。

明明亚茜是最像他，也是和他关系最好的小妹妹，可偏偏是个重色轻友的小丫头，也不知道这一点是遗传了谁？盖勒特在心中腹诽，但很快他想出了答案，于是没趣地摸了摸鼻子。

“别在外面傻站着了，都进屋吧。”阿不思看出了剑拔弩张的气氛，极力想要缓和缓和，便忙招呼着他们进屋休息。

但事情可不能就这么算了，午餐时，盖勒特趁几人相谈甚欢之际，默不作声地走到纽特身后，拍了拍雀斑小子的背。

上一秒还在对自己出版的新书大谈特谈的纽特习惯性地脖子一缩，接着他就感觉到了从身后喷涌上来的热气。妈呀！纽特仿佛感觉到一只火蜥蜴爬上了脖子。

但那火焰并没有烧着他，因为几乎在同一时刻，极寒的霜雪从另一个方向弥散过来，那些从盖勒特手中喷薄而出的龙火瞬间被寒气吞噬，化成冰晶掉落在地上，碎成了无数冰渣。

盖勒特愤怒地扭头看向餐桌另一头的奥瑞利乌斯，而后者却正优雅地切着餐盘里的烤小羊排，甚至连头都没抬一下。

“你退步了，哥哥。”奥瑞慢条斯理地嚼完羊肉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，才笑着对盖勒特说：“上次你至少还在我面前烧断了纽特几根发丝。”

Shit！这饭没法吃了。盖勒特当即怒气冲冲地跑进卧室，“砰”得一声关上了房门。

*  
他像个被主人抛弃的大金毛缩在被窝里，半是愤怒半是委屈得听着从客厅传来的欢声笑语。他怎么也没有想到自己二十年前拼死保护的孩子竟然会是这样的小混球！每当想到这儿，盖勒特就恨不得穿越回二十年前狠狠扇自己一巴掌，再告诉那个傻乎乎的自己这样做根本就是把恋人拱手相让。

盖勒特就躺在床上自怨自艾地懊悔着，直到阿不思将外面的三个人送走，才想起还躺在床上，很可能正饿着肚子的盖勒特。

“你中午吃的很少。”阿不思端着托盘走进卧室，把散发着香气的食物放上床头柜，“要不要再吃一些？”

“不要！”盖勒特断然拒绝了诱惑，赌气地转过身子，故意不看阿不思。

“生气了？”阿不思见盖勒特好像真的动了怒，跪坐在他身边轻轻摇着他胳膊。

“对！我很生气！”盖勒特猛地坐起来，直直盯着阿不思，“阿尔，难道你没发现吗？我们的人生已经产生了不可避免的错位，我再也不是二十年前的你眼中那个最最重要，最最喜欢的盖尔了。”他说着说着就觉得非常委屈，眼睑微微红起来，“你也没那么爱我了。”

阿不思怔住了，他没有想到盖勒特心里原来是这样想的，他还只是当盖尔一时不能适应突然一下子跳到二十年后的世界。阿不思心里有些惆怅，他总是会忽略盖勒特的心意，总是如此……如果当初他能够发现盖勒特是抱着必死的信念踏上征途，他一定不会允许他离开自己，一定不会允许这二十年的分离……

想起那几千个独自捱过的寒凉长夜，阿不思不禁轻叹了口气，眼中莹莹有泪光闪烁。盖勒特看见他这般难过的样子，顿时手足无措起来，“阿尔你别伤心，我刚刚都是瞎说的。”他急忙安慰起阿不思，而对方只是轻轻一笑，微微摇摇头，可阿不思这一摇头，却带动起眼眶中的泪珠接连滴落。

盖勒特立刻便慌了，拿手去擦阿不思脸上的眼泪，“你……你别哭啊，我错了，我以后再也不说这样的话了。”

“不是的，盖尔。”阿不思突然埋进盖勒特怀里，竭力压抑下哭声，“你不知道我有多害怕，我真害怕自己那天没能将你带回来，怕眼前这一切都是梦……”

他一直逼迫着自己坚强，逼迫着自己成长，可唯独是想起那日得知死讯的绝望，他又瞬间脆弱成一朵即将凋却的花。

“怎么会是梦呢？”盖勒特握住阿不思缩在胸前的手，让他捧着自己的脸，“你看，我就在你面前，好端端地在你面前。”他看着泪眼婆娑的阿不思，突然间“噗嗤”一笑。“哎呀，你说我们怎么总这样，误会来误会去的，多没意思啊。”

阿不思也羞怯地点了点头，他细密的睫毛上还沾着一滴将落未落的泪珠，映照在那被泪水浸润的脸庞上，像极了一株被晨露打湿的玫瑰。

盖勒特心中一动，吻上了阿不思的眼睛，将那滴泪吞入喉咙，又轻轻用嘴唇在阿不思合上的眼睑处细细摩挲着。

阿不思的呼吸因为这个逐渐加深的吻而变得急促，呵出来的热气就打在盖勒特的脖子上，让他觉得喉间燥痒难耐。

于是盖勒特堵住了阿不思那两片薄如花瓣的朱唇，并朝他倾倒过去，手指已很不老实地从腰间摸向别处，一只从衣摆下钻入，游走到阿不思因为拥吻而微微挺立起来乳尖，并一只则滑下去，留恋在对方浑圆的臀部，用力揉捻着其上柔嫩的软肉。

微不可闻的呻吟从阿不思的喉咙里发出，但瞬间就被盖勒特吞下，这是一个相当漫长的吻，炽热激烈到好似一场决斗，盖勒特感觉到身下的人因为抚摸而情难自抑地扭动起腰肢，终于放开了口中衔住的玫瑰，两人皆大喘着气息，被浸湿成玫瑰红的嘴唇中间勾起一缕长长的银丝。

如此鲜艳诱人的颜色让盖勒特变得更加饥渴，并非是胃里的饥渴，而是心里的，他把阿不思的腰往怀里搂了搂，迫使对方后仰起头，将白皙的脖颈暴露出来。盖勒特吻上阿不思的喉结，像品尝什么绝世美味般，用舌头轻轻舔舐着，又用嘴唇吮吸。

他听见阿不思的喘息变得越发沉重，还夹杂着一点难耐的呻吟，于是用手握住了阿不思微热的性器，很有技巧地撸动起来。

阿不思很快就爽的叫出了声，全身都因为快感而蒙上一层潮红，盖勒特微微笑着，加快了手中的动作，没过几下，头顶处就传来一声呜咽，接着阿不思就在他手中射了出来。

“舒服吗，阿尔。”盖勒特放开了阿不思还在抖动的性器，按摩着他大腿间因为射精而微微抽搐的软肉。

阿不思还没有从余韵中缓过神来，只是咬着嘴唇轻轻点了点头。这些天他一直都忙着在孤岛上开垦荒地，种植花草，连每晚睡前也只是和盖勒特蜻蜓点水地亲热一下，他的身体禁欲了二十余年，如同一片被锁起来的沃土，而如今那个唯一有资格在这片肥润土壤上肆意操弄的人已经来了。

“盖尔……”阿不思呻吟着将盖勒特抱得更紧，他此时半眯的眼睛已不太能看清盖勒特的样子，但那充斥在卧室里的熟悉气味却令他感觉到如此安全，阿不思意乱情迷地在摸着盖勒特胸腹间的肌肉，同时盖勒特感觉到两人的下半身温度又升高了一些。

盖勒特将手从腿根处伸向了阿不思那个更隐秘的地方，他发现了阿不思为了更方便交合而变换出来的入口，不觉一笑。

“告诉我，阿尔，”他把手伸进阿不思的穴口处搅弄，“这是你第一次变换身体吗？”

湿润的体液在盖勒特手指的抽插下不断分泌出来，阿不思用力点点头，但觉得体内依然空虚得可怕，他抓上盖勒特的大腿，将对方往支起的身子往下拉了拉，其中的含义不言而喻。

盖勒特随即心领神会，笑着拉开了阿不思早就不自觉张开了双腿，将自己硕大的性器顶在对方穴口处转了一圈。“我才知道你原来这么想要被我操。”

二十年过去了，阿不思已经不是当初那个青涩瘦削的少年，虽然平日穿着衣服的他看上去依然很纤细，但那些掩藏在布料下的丰腴此刻在盖勒特眼中暴露得非常彻底，盖勒特看着身下的恋人表现得就像个急不可待的荡妇，反而变得没那么着急了，他将自己的阴茎浅浅探进阿不思的甬道，甚至连龟头都没能塞进去，就又抽了出来。

几番回合下来，阿不思的耐心终于被磨损光，他像只被激怒的猫用脚跟急躁地跆着床，淫液顺着大腿流下来，将皱巴巴的床单弄得一塌糊涂。

“求你了，快点进来。”阿不思甚至没办法用声带说话了，只能从嘴唇里飘出来虚弱的气音。

玩够了的盖勒特也不再磨蹭，他抬起阿不思一条腿搭在胳膊上，“那待会可就由不得你了。”

盖勒特说完这句警告，开始缓缓挺身，一寸一寸地撑开花壁。

因为是第一次，他总害怕太激烈的进入会弄疼阿不思，但这样温柔的方式却让阿不思更加难受。阿不思敏感的肉壁在盖勒特刚进来时就迫不及待地吸了上去，娇嫩的穴肉甚至可以感觉到盖勒特的形状，可盖勒特始终不慌不忙的挺入只是无限放大了剩下的空虚，阿不思终于没能忍住，用力挺起了身子，把自己送入了最深处。

顿时被填满的内里传来一阵酸胀和酥痒，阿不思满足地叫了一声，从他张开的嘴巴里，盖勒特甚至可以看见那片湿漉漉的红舌。

“你还真是淫荡。”盖勒特评价完阿不思的举动后，突然按住对方，大力抽送起来。阿不思甬道里的穴肉就像一碗熟透的红浆果，在他愈渐加重的抽送中被碾磨成靡靡的汁水流淌出来，与此同时，那些软肉就像是讨好他一样，在每个抽离时都会吸紧他的性器并微微痉挛。

阿不思被挂住的小腿紧紧缠着盖勒特的手臂，生怕他会离开一样，莹润的肌肤如同波浪般在盖勒特胳膊上颠簸，盖勒特完全可以感觉到对方的舒服和满足，但他自己却并没有达到那种程度。

他希望阿不思是可以臣服他的，完全旗鼓相当的地位不能真的让他觉得安全，于是——

“啊——”还沉浸在快感中无法自拔的阿不思突然尖叫起来，因为他发现自己另一个更为隐秘的入口此时被填满了，“不，不……”他一连说了好几个不，全身都因为剧烈的刺激而抽搐起来。

他被填的太满了。“会坏掉的……”他哭喊着求盖勒特出来，不过他的哀求更快就被一声高过一声的浪叫给盖过了。

“亲爱的，你忘了吗？我可是龙啊，刚才我可是警告过你的。”盖勒特笑着拨开阿不思黏在脸上的红发，“别担心，你不会坏的，你的身体可比你想象的要耐操。”他说着，又将自己朝更深处顶过去。

阿不思尖叫着绷紧了身子，过于强烈的快感让他的身体决了堤，他崩溃地哭喊着，盖勒特感觉自己的那两根性器被两股温暖的热流裹住了。阿不思在他的身下又一次高潮了，各种层面上。

“你真的是……混蛋……”被折腾了一整夜，几乎散了架的阿不思趴在盖勒特身上，连一根手指都抬不起来，有气无力地抱怨着。

而他身下的盖勒特却是神清气爽，吃饱喝足的少年餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，“我早就说过，我一定会在床上欺负你的。”他轻哼着翘起下巴，其实也算是个惩罚，惩罚阿不思竟然不顾一切地为他抛弃生命，也惩罚他让自己缺席的这二十年。

“阿尔，我突然觉得，这一切会不会都是天父安排好的，”盖勒特回忆起死亡前后的那些细节，不由猜测到，“也许他早就预料到你那天会被伏地魔袭击，所以才会把复活石送给我。”

这的确是很有可能的，而且如果不是耶和华下令封锁地狱之门，阿不思也想不到要拿出祖传的隐形斗篷。“这恐怕真的是天父给咱们的考验，”阿不思说：“真险啊，要是只差一步，我们就要永远分开了。”

盖勒特点点头，然后气哼哼地说：“天父还真是可恶，他明明可以阻止这一切的，却眼睁睁看着我们分离的二十年，难怪路西法当初要叛变……”

“那你会怪他吗？”阿不思柔声问。

盖勒特抬起头，仔细想了想这个问题，然后他笑了，“我没有空也没有心思去怪他，因为这世间远比有追求一个简单对错更重要的事。”

他说到这儿，牵起阿不思的手轻轻啄了一下，“比如你。”


End file.
